tgbcfandomcom-20200214-history
New Friends Made
Courtney and Max return home to read more of the book. But the next day, new friends are supposedly made, and the secret of the Book is revealed. Synopsis After Courtney opened the book, Elsa told them to leave immediately. Without anyone noticing though, Courtney took the book with her home. After taking a shower, she finds the gem that Revolta hid in her hoodie, and has a vision of Revolta in the bathroom with her which scares her. Max who is waiting outside of the bathroom asks if she is okay, which Courtney replies that she saw a cockroach. Max then asks if he can sleep with her for the night due to what happened at the store. She agrees and tells him to wait in her room. When she arrives, Max finds the book and tells her she could get into even more trouble. They are silent for a bit when Max asks if she wants to read more. They get into Courtney's bed and start reading the book where they read a note from R.L. Stine that the book has everything they need to track, capture, and imprison the monsters and spirits that escaped from the book. Suddenly they hear something in the closet and see a pair of green glowing eyes in the closet when they check with the flashlight. The two scream until Courtney calms herself and Max down. She checks again and finds nothing. The two go to sleep unaware that the same pair of eyes are looking around the room. In the morning, Courtney and Max were tired due to a lack of sleep when Mrs. Keller comes up with a load of laundry. She asks them why all their socks are covered in slime. Mrs. Keller thinks it was Courtney due to her prankster nature, but Max says he was with her all night proving that she didn't do it. Mrs. Keller believes them and tells them to get ready to go to school. Max thinks it was whatever was in her room that did it, which makes Courtney think she might have brought something from the other side with the book. At school during lunchtime, Justin and Courtney are both tired from last night when Justin sees that Courtney stole the book from the store. Before they can go into too much detail, Alex shows them the pictures he took when the book was read which was deformed to the point of looking like ghosts. He says he has to go back and take more pictures, Courtney says she'll get Alex his photo op if he and Justin help her with her little sock problem. She shows them a picture in the book of what she thinks it was, a Boggart or Boogey monster. The guys don't believe it but agree to help her, unaware that Priscilla heard the whole thing and has an idea on how to get back at Courtney. At Courtney's house after school, she, Justin, and Alex used lint from the dryer to lure the creature out. A few hours pass and nothing happens, until they hear a munching sound and a voice complimenting the lint. They see the creature who is scared off by Alex's camera flash. Courtney uses more lint to lure him out, where he reveals his name is Oogie. Oogie sees the Book of Goosebumps, starts panicking that the book has been read out loud, blames Courtney for reading it, and turns into a larger version of himself. Courtney manages to calm him down with some lint. Then Elsa arrives to take them to the shop and is still not in a good mood. Especially after Oogie reveals that Elsa's been living for a long time. At the store, Stranger orders pizza and tells them the whole story. He, R.L. Stine, and Elsa spent years trapping the worst monsters in the world in the book at the request of Revolta in disguise. On the night they were to hide the book in America, Revolta revealed she planned to use the book to conquer the Realm of Shadows where all the monsters existed, use them to conquer Earth, and rule both worlds. Now that the book has been read, all the creatures have been freed, it is Courtney's job to trap them again, due to the book choosing her over Priscilla for their love of scaring people. Courtney doesn't believe it and storms out of the store. Justin, Alex, and Oogie follow her leaving Stranger and Elsa in the store along. Characters introduced *Oogie Category:Chapters